Antenna for wireless voice and/or data communications typically include an array of radiating elements connected by one or more feed networks. For quality transmission and reception of Radio Frequency (RF) signals, one or more diversity techniques may be employed. One such diversity technique is polarization diversity, which may be particularly effective in combating multi-path fading. Crossed RF antenna members (forming an RF antenna element) may be used to employ polarization diversity. Each of the crossed RF antenna members may include a printed circuit board (PCB) and a radiating dipole arm extending therefrom. Each of the radiating elements may need to be secured to a reflector of the base station antenna. In some types of radiating elements, space between an element baseboard PCB and a dipole arm connected thereto is limited, making access to snap rivets difficult during assembly. Further, securing a radiating element to a reflector requires the use of many parts. Assembly and securing of the radiating element to a reflector with such a high quantity of parts and limited space may be costly and difficult to achieve.
As such, it may be advantageous to have alternative structures and techniques for securing one or more radiating elements to one or more components (e.g., a reflector) of a base station antenna.